Naruto, Envoy of Death
by Mechamech-Leviathen
Summary: Fem Naruto grows up to hate village, she is beaten raped and killed, So kyuubi merges them and she becomes a half demon. She tries to find happiness, but one can only take so many betrayals before they snap, she commits suicide but is saved by Shinigami and betrothed to his daughter. As an envoy of death can she complete her revenge, can her rage be soothed by her mate Shinami?


I have started watching Naruto, for the first time, never was into it before when it was all the craze, but since i have recently started watching anime, why not, any ways i have read various naruto stories and think that i might start working on it after i finish one of the fairy tail ones i already have, but i felt i needed to get my ideas down before i forget, remember this is just a preliminary musing, i wont even bother putting the names for all the people yet cause im not familiar enough with the show to remember. any way here it is, i appreciate any comments to see what people think and if should eventually wright it or abandon it or give it up for adoption:

* * *

The Nine tailed fox is summoned out of Kushina and is forced to attack Konaha while under Tobi's control and is sealed inside Naruko. Seratobi is tricked by Danzo strive for power and greed to turn Naruko into a weapon by leading him to belie Naruko is dead, Danzo also jails Naruko in an underground cell like a wild animal until she is old enough to train, Naruko is beaten and abused, and because of the Kubbi, had the mind of a feral animal. The first five years of her life Naruko lived caged in a dungeon on Danzo's orders, she grew up like a feral and mistreated animal, abused and neglected, barley fed, if not for the Kubbi she would have died, she doesn't know how to speak, she has the mind of a fox. On her 5th birthday she is attacked by a guard that hates the demon, causing Naruko to release demon Chakra, alerting the Hokage, who discovers her and is furious at Danzo, but the council prevents him from taking action except for banishing the Root division and placing Danzo in a lower position. To protect Naruko he places a gengistsu on her to make her and others think she is male, and cuts her hair short. Naruko is placed in the orphanage and the patron is ordered to teach her to speak and read, but the village does not care about her, she is a scapegoat for the demon, they only remember and praise her father as the hero that sacrificed himself to seal the Kubbi, but when thy find out the child is still alive, and so is the demon inside her, they instantly hate her. Naruko lived in the orphanage for a few month and learns to somewhat express herself in words, though she is still animalistic, the patron does not teach her to read, thinking if she is ignorant she will remain week. The orphanages members treat her like a mutt, she was abused, forced to sleep in a tool shed, only had a blanket and her cloths. She is kicked out and lives on the streets until she is six and a half, until the hokage realizes this and places her in a home, but to appease council cant give her anything good, so she lives in a run down apartment with one room with a toilet and a microwave, barley any cloths, no food, only an old mattress and broken windows she has to go out at at night and scavenge the trashcans for food and clothing, she can only shower in rivers, and Naruko is either ignored or publicly beaten, so she only goes out at night, no store will even let her get close, and a group of villagers ban her from even entering the commercial district. She is regarded as an idiot and moron because she cannot read, and can barely speak, she still has animal tendencies For 1 more years she lives in fear, not knowing why the village hates her, she is beaten, spit at, she cant read and she only dreams of becoming hokage lake suratobi so people will respect her and leave her alone, the only people that seem to be nice are the ramen shop owner and his daughter and the hokage. She has no friends, and other chidlren make fun of her, run away or beat her too , because their parents call her a monster and demon slut.

on her 7th birthday the village civilians have had enough of the "demon whore spawn" and break into her dwellings on their annual "fox hunt" this year led by an Anbu that was supposed to be guarding Naruko on the Hokages orders, but actually works for Danzo,they beat her and place her in the village square, she is raped by the Anbu after he rips her clothing off and discovers she is in fact a girl, he brutally takes her virginity and then anally rapes her while another man uses her mouth and a third her now defiled spot, they use her as a dump for their seed while cycling with other male villagers, brutally raping her until her sanity and will are broken and her body is badly damaged while Danzo has secretly gotten the hokage stuck in a meeting that he cannot leave, Danzo has ordered that all his root and anibu cannot protect Naruko with threat of execution, though most also hate her and readily agree. Naruko is beaten to an inch of her life in the square, she is then disemboweled by the Anbu after the rape fest, damaging the kubbis seal, who was partially dormant, but aware of Naruko's hardships and memories. Naruto is then set on fire, and burns to death. The damaged seal wakes the demon fox, and the burning pain of death by fire cause it to react, to save Naruko, who is now fading away to darkness in her mindscape, kubbi pumps its yuki into the dead girl and infuses Naruko with its soul, reviving her and repairing her major wounds, but barley, the demon lashes out and kills all the attacking villagers and slowly kills the ones that raped her, everyone that discovered she was a girl is killed. Eventually Narukos' broken body is found in a small lake of blood and organs and the Hokage takes her to the hospital after replacing the old genjitsu with a gender hiding seal, once again making her seem to have male genetalia, but unknown to anybody something drastic is going on inside the seal.

Naruko in her damaged and scared mind reawakens with kubbi, who turns out to be female (demons like this can manifest in human form, when they do this for the first time their personality shifts from unisex to female or male, the kubbi became female thousandths of years ago.) she explains to naruko what has happened, who his father is, why she is hated, and how she is now not only more than half demon but also has her soul fused to her own, binding them together. she explains she doesn't know what will happen because this is the first time a demon has fused with a human in such a way, but that she was forced to attack the village, she and her breathen are not inherently evil, but were made by kami, and she hates the village for how she was treated and murdered. but she will always protect her, though Naruko is only 7 she cannot hate her because she is the only person to actually care for her, respect her, tell her the truth, And the kubbi had already come to lover her like a mother. Unable to take the pain and misery Naruko feels and the insanity and will breaking over her the kubbi then reseals herself and Naruko's memories of the night until she is strong enough to take them, though unknown to them the first part of her transformation into a Demon have already begun. Her body is developing into puberty faster, giving her A cup sized chest and a more feminine figure, and her new demon chakra disrupt the seal and make it impossible to cover up her gender that way, so she is placed in an isolation ward where only certain doctors and the Hokage can see her, and the doctors are mind wiped of those memories to ensure the secret does not get out..

Out side her mind she has been barley alive in a coma for a month, and the hokage starts to create a plan to control Naruko's power in the wake of her killing over 100 villagers, as well as getting the village to leave her alone so it does not happen again, (old feelings of resentment and disgust arise because of his students death and seeing all the gore and death Naruko caused he begins to start thinking like Danzo, but plans to keep treating her nicely to gain her trust to control Naruko) Though he still plans to keep Naruko in the village and influence her to become a Ninja, he does not know that Tsunade and Jeriah were supposed to watch as her guardians in case Naruko's mother died and the village hated her.

Naruko wakes up and cannot remember what happened inside her mind, nor the previous night, thinking she was only attacked again, Danzo is furious that naruko is alive, but the hokage decides to place narko under the protection of Anko to raise for three reasons, one is anko must essentially help raise naruko, so she is needed because she can keep the secret of her gender safe. the second reason is because Anko has also been outcast by the village because of her sensei's betrayal and actions, although to a lesser extent she can relate. finally because as one of the strongest kunochi in the hidden leaf village she can watch over Naruko withount scaring her and protecting her as well.

Because of her brutal gang rape, although the memories are locked away, she is now deathly afraid of all men, though she still slightly trusts the hokage, her borderline super phobia and fright, cause her feral nature to change to become more submissive and shy. Anko does not hate her (she is also an outcast cause of orachimarue) but she does not like kids or brats, though she starts liking her like an older sister. She protects naruko while she is enrolled in the academy and the hokage passes a law that says anyone that attacks naruko will be tried for treason, and if she is hurt they will be publicly executed, which only pisses off the villagers more, but now instead of openly hating and beating her they pretends he doesn't exist, which leaves her emotionally scared. her mental trauma leasd her psyche to split into four destinct aspects, she retains her quiet shy and submissive female side that is called Naruko, which is on most of the time and in times of stress or in the presence of males she represents the abused part of her mind combined with her repressed memories and the emotional damage, her second personality is a soulless killer, pure animalistic insanity and rage, a personification of the Kubbis hate, which is more like her true self, and stays hidden away unless severely provoked because she essentially hates everyone in the village, but stays suppressed, though with every betrayal she gains more and more control, her is Kirai (hate). there is her third personality, a quite calm and cold individual called Ki (mind), she never smiles and is razor sharp, she represents Naruko's and the kubbis intellect, she can knows many jitsu from the demons memory as well as seal and seal making from her uzumaki blood she only arises during missions. Finally there is Kodoku (lonliness), she is sad, downtrodden slow to trust and is constantly depressed and seeking recognition, friends, love, and caring, she only fake smiles, and wishes she can find love so she wont be alone anymore.

The Hokage places her into the academy, but she fails the academy test, Most teachers still hate her, Except for Iruka, who at least treats her normally and only dislike her, though Naruko is still deathly afraid of older males,most students treat her horribly, but she actually manages to make friends with Hana, Hinata, Kurenai, Yūgao, and Ayame "they become her only friends for now even after they discover her other personalities Ki and Kodoku, who show up as female but they think and it appears to be a henge ". the teachers at the academy are forced to "teach her"though they don't really do anything, all the other students also hate her because of their parents saying she is a horrible child monster to be hated, though they cant say more because her identity and the seal are still an S class secret and she has been hiding her gender by using wrappings to cover her now b cup breasts, cutting her hair short and using her chakra to deepen her voice.

Seeing the positive influence of the females on Naruko's shy charcter, Seratobi has them try to connect to and council him and his other personalities, they only know of three so far as Kirai has yet to appear, naruko brings injured animals to Hana, and she begins to fall for his ultra kind and nurturing personality, Hinata gets the courage to talk to him and starts falling for him to, so do Kurenai, and Ayame.

Mizuki acts kind towards Naruko and after discovering she has MPD or multiple personality disorder, uses Kodoku and Naruko for his own gains, and when naruko fails the academy exam she is tricked to steal the Forbidden scroll, she learns the Kage Bunshin Jitsu, and finds a hidden scroll about her parents and the Kubbi sealed in her, while she is shocked by this info, Mizuki attacks and tries to kill her, her teacher Iruka is killed protecting her under the hokages order to protect her and retrieve the scroll, infuriated when her memories return, and that her teacher died, and that Mizuki betrayed her, she for the first time activates her demon chakra, revealing one golden tail with a red tip, gold ears with red tips, golden and red slited eyes, fangs, four whiskers, and elongated claws as well as having her hair change tohave red highlights, Kirai is awakened and she attacks and kills Mizuki. the transformation also accelerates her body change to become more feminine giving her small c cup boobs and wider hips, Kirai goes dormant again and the shock causes Naruko to take over, though she is more developed than her age of 13 do to being part demon.( BTY the Multiple personality disorder has created 4 separate people for now, they can each sense the others, though Kirai is the best hidden, they cannot communicate or interact.)

Ki confronts the Hokage and declares her hatred for him for the betrayal and leaves, though to try to make it up for Naruko in his shame the hokage gives her Irukas headband and makes her a genin. "Naruto", though she is really Naruko in disguise goes back to the academy, though the people that have notice the shy and submissive and somewhat feminine behavior also get hints of her more feminine figure and chest/hips, some begin to question if "he" might have be a female.

* * *

from here on out will only slightly follow the canon, with the chunin exams, though kakashi ignores and dislikes her in public shunning her in favor of his other 2 students, because he blames her for his sensei's death. Naruko saves Sakura reviling herself to be a girl and causing sakura to begin to plan to blackmail naruko with that info, Saskue kills the Sound ninja with his curse seal, Naruko wins the competition of the final round but is still failed, she single handily defeats Garaa and they become friends, as well as her and Temari, Seratobi dies and Naruto gives up her dream of being hokage realizing the village will always hate her and changes it to finding acceptance and love, meanwhile the girls that became his friends except for Yūgao are all secretly falling for him because they still dont know he is actually a she, they are falling for him because of his kindness and sincerity, heart and character, though she believes she is in love with Sakura after sakura tricks her into thinking she is accepted and cared for by her, but only because her submissive nature and the constant berating and beatings she follows her everywhere (kinda like Stockholm syndrome but reversed and with a person you save) . Jiraiya takes naruko to find Sunade furious with her treatment, though he doesn't know naruko is actually a girl, and she is very distant from him because of her phobia added to his perverseness though Ki takes over and makes know his place. when she learns that they both abandoned her thinking she was dead and not even checking and then that the pervy sage was supposed to take care of her with sunade she feels betrayed for the third and fourth time, and hates them both. Naruko goes after Saskue when he defects because Sakura made her promise and says she wants her teammate back and she will stay with naruko and love her is he brings him back, though it is actually a ploy to control naruko to bring back the teme, sakura is a huge and bitchy fan girl, Naruto goes and kills all of the sound 4 but Tayuya,s he fights saskue and is killed with the chidori through her heart.

As she is dying again she sees saskue leave, and her sensi kakashi arrive and leave her to die to try to get Saskue, this is her 5th betrayal. she wakes up in empty whiteness with the other four personalities, ki, Naruko, Kirai, Kodoku, as well as the female Kubbi, still in demon form but with no tails (remember that naruko still has her explanation and meeting locked in her memories.) The Shinigami shows up, but then fades away, then a pale skinned white haired beautiful girl with violet eyes appears and tells them she is the death gods daughter her name is Shinami, that she and her father has seen her memories since birth, and she and her father, along with kami have decided that her self sacrifice is greater that any living humans ever, that he has striven and suffered, and only ever cared about others happiness as long as they were remotely kind to her in return, but she deserved her own, her soul is unblemished though her mind and body are filled with hate, and her soul justifiable hate. Shinami has taken a liking to her and believes that she is a suitable candidate to be her mate and life partner, though she does not tell naruko this, Shinami has fallen for naruko and accepts her for who and what she is, as her gift to naruko she heals her mind and merges all his personalities back into Naruko, Shinami tells her that Naruto is her mask and Naruko has become her true self, she says that when she suffers one more blow she will realize her potential and become one with herself, and learn the true deprecatory of humans, when this happens she will come to her offer naruko a deal.

( the deal will be that Shinami's father will bless his daughters choice and acceptance of Naruto as his daughter in law, he revives her, and kami grants her a few gifts herself. Kami takes the Kubbi back to the eternal realms to wrest, and she appears as a female and says goodbye to naruko before returning to her true kingdom as ruler of demons.)

Naruko wakes up wet and alone, her hair has changed to midnight black with gold highlights, she has gold and silver pupils that are slittedwith rings like a combo of the rinegan and the kubbi's eyes and has a ring around them, she now has ten tails, all black with gold tips on the fur, next to her is an ebony black and golden katana of intricate design. she hides it in a seal and returns to the village disused as her old self. she request to only be exclusively be trained by Kurenai, Yūgao, Anko, she also has gotten Tayuya accepted as a ninja in the village, but she has to supervise her, it turns out she is very protective, and nice, and only swore and acted tough because of her "company". she still has feelings for sakura, and still wanting love ask her out one last time expecting to be rejected.

Naruko is now 14 and Sakura actually accepts him on a date, much to his admires disappointment, they go out for two years, and Sakura is actually liking the attention, though she began to date naruko to fill the void of Saskue, controll him as a puppet (though she does not realize this), however behind naruko's back while sakura is being trined by sunade sakura has become a slut, she has had sex with kakashi, and various hospital patients, as well as a few council male members, though she has slightly started to like naruko even allaowing her to kiss her and cuddle, however when naruko fails to rescue Garaa who dies along with temari and kankuro, and when naruko find Saskue in Orochimaru base, Saskue returns to the village feeling Orochimaru has nothing more to offer. The same night Naruko tries to propose to Sakura, but she says she need time to think, believing her to be conflicted about Saskues return (he is to spend a month in solitary and then a year with probation, though he only spends a day thanks to the council) she leaves. A day passes by and she grows a little distant, though naruko is slightly worried she thinks its because she is still worried about saskue. the next day when Saskue is released Naruko goes to sakura's home to take her to see saskue get out(though she still hates him, she understands that sakura still considered him a teamate, or so he thinks, in reality she is still his fan girl and was only using naruko, like a toy to fill saskues place) , not knowing saskue had actually been released the night before naruko goes to sakuras home, and hears Sakura moaning and shouting (she learned what sex was from anko, but is still very ignorant about love and relationships, she will cling to anyone that shows her love or affection, though only to those she likes and trusts, she alsmot had sex with sakura a few times but sakura always pushed her away and naruko believed her thinking she just wasn't ready while in reality sakura has been going to town on over ten other men, naruko is still very ignorant with human connections) she burst into her room thinking sakura is danger to see saskue laying on the bed with a smirk, and Sakura bouncing on his member, Saskue sees Naruko and smirks from what sakura told him, that naruko is a girl, and was just being used, Sakura realizes naruko is in the room and tries to explain. Naruko has her mind freeze, her heart and soul and personality are shattered. her two sides merge and the true Naruko arises, she has all the best traits of the other three and her personality, she is now no longer shy and submissive, but smart, sharp, hateful loving, evil good, powerful...

She (Naruko) turns to them devoid of emotion and whispers "That's 6, 6 times i have had someone i thought was my precious person betray me, but especially you, you of all people, who i loved with all my heart, who i would give my life for. All my life i have been hated, feared, taken advantage of, mistreated ridiculed berated, put down, abandoned and BETRAYED! i have given everything to make others happy, to make others dreams come true, at the cost of my happiness, only have a few people who ever really cared for me, seen me as me and not a demon or monster, or something to be used, and i thought you were one of them sakura, i thought i loved you, and you loved me, i thought i was finally allowed some happiness in my life! I would gladly have died for you sakura, but one day is all it take for you to throw me away like trash, like a soiled rag, you never even cared for me right, i was just your little thing to toy with emotionally while you waited for your traitor to come back, it only took you one day to throw me away and turn around and fuck him!" She starts yelling now as she tears off her wrappings revealing her female figure and un hides her ears and tails "WELL THIS IS THE LAST FUCKING TIME, YOU AND THE WHOLE FUCKING VILLAGE, ANYONE WHO HAS EVEN LOOKED AT ME THE WRONG WAY ARE DEAD TO ME, I HAVE HAD TO LIVE LIKE SHIT FOR MY ENTIRE LIFE, AND AT EVERY OPPORTUNITY I WAS CAST ASIDE, THROWN AWAY, TOYED WITH AND BETRAYED, BY THE ONLY FUCKING PEOPLE I THOUGHT CARED FOR ME,WELL I GUESS THAT'S THE DESTINY OF THE PERSON THAT HAD A DEMON INSIDE HER, A DEMON THAT TREATED ME BETTER THAN ANY FUCKING PERSON IN THIS VILLAGE, A DEMON THAT IS THE REASON THAT THE VILLAGE HATES ME, THAT I HAVE THIS LIFE AND NO FAMILY, AND EVEN THEN I FORGAVE HER! (the transformation is over, SHE BASICALLY LOOK LIKE A SOMEWHAT FERAL VERSION OF her Naruto's sexy JITSU WITH CLOTHS, with her black hair in one pony tail and tails with gold in them), AND YET SHE STILL LOVEd ME AND ACCEPT ME FOR ME!, APART FROM HER ONLY A FEW OTHERS HAVE EVER REALLY CARED,Hana, Hinata, Kurenai, Yūgao, Anko and Ayame, they were the ones that only ever cared!, AND I CAN FORGIVER HER AND THEM, AT LEAST THEY FUCKING CARE!

YOU AND EVERY LAST FUCKING PERSON THAT HAS EVER EVEN LOOKED AT ME THE WRONG WAY ARE DEAD TO ME, YOU! CAN! ALL! FUCKING! DIE!

She runs off into the forest of death with Sakura screaming at this revelation of being the Demons container and looking like a demon, she forgets her pleads for her to understand and reverts to her old ways, disgusted that she actually felt anything for the demon freak and angered that Naruko has been tricking everyone. Naruko tries to kill herself in the forest but finds she cant die, so she unleashes her chakra, Anbu appear and attack, and she retaliates without defending, killing them in the hopes that one will land a critical blow, but she survives, unleashing the rest of her tails and expelling all her chakra and yuki, becoming weaker as she blows and burns away the forest of death, she finally take out her katana and stabs herself in the heart and it kills her.

She wakes up in the whiteness again and, Shinami appears, and tells Naruko she is ready, she explains the deal, and the kubbi apears and encourages her to take it, Shinami and naruko kiss and she again wakes up but with her head resting in Shinami's lap with her katana turned into a wicked scythe. Anko arrives and has the situation explained, infuriated at sakura, at the village, and at life, she goes and finds Hana, Hinata, Kurenai, Yūgao, and Ayame and tells them they need to see Naruko, the have the situation explained and find out that Shinami is Naruko's mate. They all feel downtrodden because they still lover her until Shinami says she doesn't mind sharing as the are the only people that care fore, love and respect Naruko for herself. She then tells them to either come with her and Naruko or leave the village because Naruko will eventually destroy it. They leave with Naruko, and are re joined by Tayuya who says she has also fallen in loves with her. They group goes after the members of _Akatsuki_ , Naruko is now not only the most powerful demon on earth, but is immortal, and is blesses by the gods, she is tasked as a divine enforcer and angel of death and lost souls to seek and collect the wicked of the world, her scythe turns out can shape shift into different forms, and she grants each woman in her group demon powers because they have all become lovers and mates, though Shinami is the other alpha female. Eventually she forms her own village of only female members, the village hidden in the light and shadows, because Naruko is now a demigod mated to a god and she is also a demon, she needs an hier, she and Shinami can shape shift so that take care of that. Finally they go to war with Konoha against Saskue, the new hokage and also fight madara who has become saskues mentor.

the ending is based on what A was, and will be a surprise though expect heartbreak and angst, the ending will have a plot twist, and a good one at that, but it will be a love hate thing for many.

* * *

**_Thats all i have for now, updates as soon as i can!_****_ remember this is a Angst, Drama, Romance, and action story!)_**


End file.
